inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustfinger
Dustfinger is a fire-dancer from the Inkworld. He is one of Fenoglio's characters who was to be killed by one of Capricorn's men if he was not brought out of Inkheart by Mo. He has the constant companion of Gwin, his tame marten (ferret in film) with horns, who is usually found perched on his shoulder. In the film version of Inkheart, Dustfinger was portrayed by Paul Bettany. Appearances Throughout the first and second novels, Dustfinger has three scars on his cheek, which Basta gave him when he realized Roxane was in love with him. They are little more than thin lines by the time he appears, though he loses them by the time he appears in Inkdeath. He has sandy blonde hair that reaches just above his shoulders. He has two daughters with Roxane, Brianna and Rosanna. Rosanna fell ill and later died while Dustfinger was in the real world for ten years. Inkheart Inkspell Inkdeath Relationships Mo Folchart Like Basta and Capricorn , Dustfinger was read out of Inkworld. Because of this, Dustfinger followed Mo around for the 10 years he was in our world, begging him to read him back. Resa Folchart In the books,Dustfinger goes to Resa and tells Farid that 'we can trust her'. He asks Resa to try and find Inkheart and Silvertounge's daughter. In Inkspell, Dustfinger leaves a basket of candles on Elinor's door because Meggie and Silvertounge were living there along with Resa. nnanananananananananan Capricorn The Black Prince Both being orphaned at a young age, the Black Prince and Dustfinger became close friends after the Motley Folk took them in. After Dustfinger dies, the Prince shaves his head, showing that he is a close friend. Although both he and Dustfinger get along, their animal companions do not. Even though his bear accepts Dustfinger, he cannot stand Gwin or Jink, and vice versa, but they put up with each other for their master's sakes. When he returns to the Inkworld in Inkspell, Dustfinger feels that he's missed the Prince almost as much as Roxane, and he is greeted as a long lost friend (as he was). It is in Inkdeath that their bond starts to wane, as he had become bonded with Mo, so his friendship with the Prince is put to the side while he completes the task that Death has given them. Farid After he was read out of his book, Farid became attached to Dustfinger through his horned marten, Gwin. It is only through his training that Dustfinger becomes attached to him. At first, Farid is more of a hindeance than anything else, then a student, but after a year of traveling with each other between Inkheart and Inkspell, Dustfinger views him akin to a son, for whom he would do anything for, even die, as he did in Inkspell. After returning in Inkdeath, even though his wife and daughter may hate him, he still sees Farid as this son figure and is kept close in his heart. Roxane Dustfinger's wife. Roxane and Dustfinger had been married for several years before he was taken into this world and they had two daughters. The first time he saw her, he thought he had "never seen a more beautiful woman before", and throughout Inkheart, he is trying to get back to her and their children, even when he knows that he will probably die, as it had been written in Fenoglio's book. When he first returns, Roxane is with her son Jehan, and greets him emotionlessly, though she does eventually show how much she has missed him. When he dies before her eyes, she becomes distraught and takes his body somewhere it cannot decay (the Hollow Trees) and does not allow anyone or anything, except Gwin, visit him with her. When Death gives Dustfinger a second chance, Roxane becomes his main priority bar. Through his 'new eyes', he realizes how important it is to be with his family, and once his task had been completed, he remains with her on her farm. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Strolling Players Category:Fire-Eaters